


Thank You

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, POV First Person, POV Park Yoochun, Rain, Slice of Life, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun is having a bad day. Yunho makes it better. Inspired by the song "Thank You" by Dido.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Rain fell steadily outside. I watched the rivulets slip down the window.

I sighed.

Yunho had to work early again today. Why wasn’t anyone at his office capable of doing their jobs right? Drag him out of bed, make me get up alone.

I took a sip of tea and almost spit it out. It was cold. How long had I been staring at the rain? I looked at the clock. Too long. I didn’t have time to brew more. I dumped it, lost the grip on the cup and it shattered in the sink.

“Fuck,” I muttered.

I picked up the pieces, one sliced my finger open.

“Fuck!” I ran it under cold water quickly and then grabbed a paper towel. After applying pressure for a few minutes, I pulled it away. It wasn’t that deep. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a bandaid.

“Maybe I could call in stupid to work today,” I said out loud.

Yunho would have laughed at that. I missed his laughter. He was spending way too many late evenings and early mornings working. If he didn’t insist on waking me up most nights to show me how much he missed me, I would have thought he was having an affair with the copy boy.

Thunder rumbled.

I hated the rain. It made everything gray and dark and miserable.

I hated it when Yunho was gone too. It made everything grayer and darker and more miserable.

I stopped in the hallway and stared at a picture of us. We were at the park with friends and Jaejoong had snapped this perfect moment. It looked like we were all over each other, but what had happened was we were playing Frisbee and both Yunho and I tried to catch the same toss. I crashed into him, we fell to the ground and then smiled at each other. Cue Jaejoong’s perfect timing. He had it framed and gave it to us when we moved in together.

I smiled, held that picture in my head and grabbed an umbrella before leaving for work.

I pounded down the stairs to the ground floor and had to stop at the bottom as my vision swam and pain laced through my head.

I do remember telling him, “Yunho baby, I have a shoot tomorrow.”

But he insisted on a little to drink, just to celebrate the soon-to-be close of his first big case. And then that inevitable phone call about stuff going wrong came in, so we had a few shots to show remorse and just because.

I stopped at the mailbox and opened it. Bills, more bills, more bills. As soon as Yunho closed this case, we could pay them all off. I put them back in the box to deal with later.

I turned the corner and then cursed again as the bus I needed to catch left the curb half a block away. I checked my watch. Yep, I was five minutes late. Shit.

Peering through the rain, I tried to flag down a taxi. Luckily one stopped right away and I told him the address of Jaejoong’s studio. He slowed to a crawl as the rain fell harder. Lightning flashed, more thunder.

The cab pulled to the building and I used the last of my cash to pay the driver. I sprinted into the building, getting even wetter. I waved at the receptionist and she shook her head at me.

“You’re late again, Yoochun.”

“I was injured,” I said and showed her my finger. “A real battle wound. They’re lucky I’m not dying on my kitchen floor from blood loss.”

She laughed, hit a button for the private elevator to let me in. I took it to the third floor and stepped into the empty room. Well, it was more like an empty floor. All one room with windows all around. Everything, walls pillars a few railings were painted white. Depending on the light needed, depended on where the photo shoot was going to be.

“Well look who finally decided to show up,” Jaejoong said behind me. “You do realize this lighting is perfect right now. What if the sun decides to come up, huh?”

“Sorry, bad morning,” I said, turning to smile at him.

Jae was beautiful. He was blond at the moment, those dark eyes more pronounced. His glossed-up lips shone in the minimal light. Jae modeled, too, but only when someone could get the camera off his neck. He smirked as he looked at my wet clothes, what was probably nasty hair and my slightly hung over eyes. He raised the camera and snapped a picture of me before I could cover up.

“Damn it, Jae,” I said.

“That’s going on the cover.”

I fought back a yawn, and Jae frowned. “Are you sure you’re going to be alright?”

“Yeah.” I waved off his concern.

“Let me know if you can’t last the whole day.”

“Since when have I ever not lasted until the end?”

Jae smiled. “I’ll have to ask Yunho that.”

I gaped at him, and then smacked his arm. “Fuck you. Come on. Let’s work.”

We moved to where the stylist had set up the clothes and a vanity. She dolled me up, Jae directed me and snapped pictures. Yeah, I was really tired, but Jae worked with it, kept the directions to a minimum and made me take a few breaks.

During one break, the stylist brought my phone over. “Yunho called,” she said.

I stood up, grabbed the phone and walked to the other side of the room.

“Hey, babe,” he said. “How’s your day?”

“It’s not so bad now.”

“Jae riding you hard?”

“You should definitely rephrase that question.”

Yunho laughed. “You know what I mean.”

“No, he’s not. He’s taking it easy on me. It’s been a rough morning, but this is more of a casual and laid out spread anyway. How’s the clean-up-other-people’s-mess going?”

Yunho sighed. “It’s pushed our case back another week.”

“Shit, darling, I’m sorry.”

“Me, too.”

“Why?”

“Will you be incredibly upset if I don’t get home until late?”

“Yes, but I’ll understand.”

“I’m sorry, Chunnie.”

“Don’t be, love. I’ll see you whenever you get home.”

He sighed. “It won’t always be like this.”

“I know.”

“Yoochun! Stop having phone sex while I’m paying you!”

Yunho laughed. “Jae?”

“Yeah.”

“Kay, I’ll let you go. I love you.”

“I love you.”

I hung up the phone and sighed. Yeah, not having Yunho home was going to suck, but he’d more than make up for it when he woke me up in the middle of the night.

Jae took advantage of my better mood and worked me a bit harder, took more photos and more costume and hair and make up changes and by the end of the day, I was exhausted.

“And here I thought you were going to go easy on me today.”

Jae smirked. “Just dragged you into a false sense of security, but you have tomorrow free, so stop moaning.”

My good mood lasted until I got outside and realized that I left my umbrella upstairs and no one but the receptionist could activate that elevator and she’d already gone home.

I looked out into the rain and then shrugged. I’d just soak in a nice long shower when I got home. I pulled my jacket tighter around me and braved the deluge. The bus stop was only a couple blocks away and I made it there relatively quickly. I shivered in the small booth that barely managed to repel the rain.

The bus was ten minutes late, and packed with people, so I had to stand in the aisle. It hit a nasty bump, and I slammed into a seat. People around me made sure I was okay, and I was, but now I was just tired and sore.

Almost as if the gods decided that I would never be dry again, the steady drizzle of rain turned into a torrent right when I got off the bus. I would have ran, but my hip hurt where I fell. With every step, my mood darkened and I was cursing by the time I made it to our apartment. I squelched up the outer stairs, dripping all across the lobby and up the four flights of stairs. My hip really hurt. I’d have to look and make sure it wasn’t serious.

My fingers fumbled with the key, and I dropped them twice before finally managing to unlock the door.

I pushed the door open with nothing more important on my mind than getting out of these clothes and into a warm shower.

But then there was laughter.

I stared in disbelief at Yunho. Wearing an apron, sweat pants … no shirt. He took a towel to my face and hair.

“A little wet out there, isn’t it?”

I stared more as he dried me off. The background went fuzzy, the room disappeared when he met my eyes.

“I made excuses,” he said with a smile.

He didn’t seem to care about me being wet when I wrapped him in a hug and crashed our lips together. An earthquake could have hit, fire could have broken out in the kitchen and I doubt I would have noticed. Not with his lips sliding along my chin, tongue lapping up the drops of water. His hands pulled my shirt over my head and then touched my cold skin. I curled into the warmth.

“You’re cold,” he muttered. “Let’s fix that shall we.”

When he went to undo the apron, I stopped his hand, grinned, mind still loopy from the kiss and said, “Leave it on.”

“You pervert,” he said, but did as I asked and slipped out of the pants.

We kissed again, the kisses long and deliberate, tongues reaching and searching. I pulled away and rested our foreheads together.

“Thank you,” I said.

“For what?”

“For being here. For being you. For giving me the best day of my life.”

Yunho grinned. “The best day, huh? Let’s go get you into a warm shower and then I think I can make it better.”

I moaned. Oh, yeah. Life was good.

\-----

**Lyrics to Thank You by Dido:**

My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why  
I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay,  
my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,  
I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply  
that I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad and

I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life

Push the door, I'm home at last  
and I'm soaking through and through  
Then you hand me a towel  
and all I see is you  
And even if my house falls down,  
I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me and

I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life


End file.
